Blooming Sakura, My School Life
by 7-chan
Summary: SMA Kamiyama adalah sebuah sekolah menengah favorit yang terkenal. Fukube Satoshi, bersama teman dekatnya Oreki Houtarou akan memulai kehidupan SMAnya di sekolah itu. Apakah kehidupan bewarna mawar yang Satoshi inginkan akan ia dapat? Atau malah lebih dari itu? Apakah Klub Sastra yang akan dimasuki Houtarou akan baik-baik saja? /Bad at summary/Author Newbie/ DLDR RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : **Blooming Sakura, My School Life

((Paling nggak bisa milih judul… #nangis #plak #lebay))

**Disclaimer : **Hyouka bukan milik Author 7-chan. Saya hanya mengklaim Fukube Satoshi sebagai suami saya yang ke tiga belas dari dua puluh empat suami yang saya punya(?)

((Author masih abal dan sama sekali tidak professional. Banyak typo, FF berantakan, nggak menarik…. Harap bantu saya #terpuruk. _Btw_, _enjoy please_… :D ))

* * *

**Novel? Konspirasi? Misteri?**

**Fukube Satoshi POV**

SMA Kamiyama. Sebuah sekolah yang cukup terkenal dan berprestasi. Dan aku, Fukube Satoshi akan memasuki SMA itu mulai besok bersama teman dekatku, Houtarou Oreki yang sudah bersama-sama denganku sejak kelas satu SMP, dan anehnya kami selalu berada di kelas yang sama.

Bicara soal kehidupan SMA.

Mungkin nanti di SMA aku akan berusaha menjadi murid teladan. Ah, itu terlalu sulit. Mempunyai banyak teman dan bersenang-senang sajalah. Lagipula apapun yang aku lakukan, aku menjadi diriku sendiri. Tetap tersenyum dan…

"Satoshi? Jadi kau akan membeli yang mana?" Suara Houtarou membuyarkan lamunanku tentang kehidupanku di SMA kelak.

Aku langsung menoleh kearah Houtarou yang tengah berdiri disebelahku. "Ah, maafkan aku." Ujarku sambil kembali melihat beberapa pajangan buku tulis dengan berbagai macam model dan gambar sampulnya.

Houtarou dan aku sedang berada di sebuah toko buku. Kami memang sengaja janjian untuk bertemu di hari minggu ini untuk membeli alat-alat tulis baru. Yah, walaupun aku dapat melihat jelas bahwa Houtarou tampak terusik dan masih mengantuk. Dia memang pemalas. Maksudku _sangat_ pemalas. Ia lebih memilih menyimpan energinya daripada beraktifitas.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Kehidupan SMA yang bermekaran seperti mawar." Jawabku enteng. Aku mengambil se-pak buku tulis dengan sampul warna-warni. Terlihat lucu, motif polkadot.

Houtarou mendesah kesal. "Itu lagi, huh?" ujarnya seakan tersinggung akan ucapanku tentang 'kehidupan yang seperti mawar'. Lalu ia melirik buku tulis yang aku pegang.

Dengan jelas aku dapat membayangkan isi pikirannya. Mungkin, sebentar lagi ia akan mengatakannya, atau ia terlalu malas untuk membuang energi akan itu?

"Kau yakin buku tulis itu? Seperti anak kecil."

Nah.

"Tapi aku menyukai ini."

Kembali ia mendesah. Tapi raut mukanya tetap datar. "Apa kau terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi?" tanyaku. Belum lima detik ia langsung menjawab "Ya." sambil mengambil dua pak buku tulis bersampul biru tua polos dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Dasar.

Aku ikut-ikutan mengambil se pak buku tulis yang sama dengan Houtarou lalu berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Hei Houtarou. Antar aku ke sana, kau juga seharusnya membeli pensil dan pena baru kan?" aku menunjuk ke bagian alat tulis di pojok kanan toko, dekat dengan bagian komik. "Aku memang akan kesana." Ujar Houtarou, dingin seperti biasanya. Padahal aku yakin ia nyaris lupa. Aku hanya dapat terkekeh.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat sesosok gadis berambut coklat pendek dari belakang. Dari ingatan _database_ ku ini rasanya aku mengenalnya.

Tiba-tiba Houtarou menjauhiku dan berjalan cepat mendahuluiku.

Ada apa?

Gadis itu nampak pendek dan agak tersembunyi dari balik rak-rak komik. Ia menoleh sedikit kearah rak yang lain, lalu aku dapat mengenalinya.

Rambut coklat, poni pendek, mata coklat.

Mayaka Ibara. Teman satu SMPku dan Houtarou. Kalau tidak salah ia pernah sekelas denganku di kelas dua. Ia adalah seorang _manga otaku_. Cukup dekat denganku, tapi tidak dengan Houtarou.

Aku memuji kemampuan mengingatku sendiri. _Database_ tidak boleh lupa.

"Ibara-chan!" Aku menyapa Ibara dan mendekatinya sambil tetap menjijing dua pak buku yang tadi aku ambil. Ia terlihat kaget dan semburat merah terlihat di pipinya.

Ngomong-ngomong kemana si Houtarou?

"A-ah. Fuku-chan!" ia segera menyembunyikan komik-komik yang ia ambil kedalam sebuah kantong belanjaan yang agak penuh.

Tahu ada kantong seperti itu, harusnya dari tadi aku membawanya agar tidak berat membawa buku seperti ini.

Ibara segera menutup kantong belanjaannya yang sekilas olehku terlihat, penuh dengan komik dan beberapa alat tulis. "Sedang berbelanja komik?" Tanyaku sambil mengintip isi kantong belanjanya. "Iya. Fuku-chan sendiri?" Ibara segera menyembunyikan kantong belanjaannya di balik badannya, semburat merah kembali muncul di wajahnya.

Aneh.

Jangan bilang itu _manga boys love_, _shounen ai, yaoi_ atau semacamnya itu.

"Aku membeli beberapa alat tulis bersama Houtarou. Tapi ia entah kemana." Jawabku sambil menengok kanan-kiri, mencari Houtarou.

Ah, si Houtarou ternyata tengah sibuk berkutat mencari novel di bagian sastra. Ternyata si pemalas hobi membaca juga. Atau itu karena membaca tidak membutuhkan banyak energi?

Terlihat Ibara yang agak canggung. Entah kenapa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masuk SMA mana?" tanyaku, mencairkan keadaan.

Wajah Ibara langsung berubah cerah. "Kau tahu SMA Kamiyama yang terkenal itu? Aku masuk ke situ! Makanya Ibuku memberikan banyak uang untuk membeli _manga _atas hadiah hasil kerja kerasku." Jawab Ibara dengan nada ceria.

Wah.

"Aku juga masuk ke situ!" ujarku sambil tertawa kecil. "Nanti mohon bantuannya ya!" lanjutku sambil membungkuk.

"I-iya.."

Ibara benar-benar canggung. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa karena pakaianku? Tidak, aku hanya menggunakan kaus hijau dan celana pendek coklat serta syal hijau muda dan tas ransel. Apa ada yang aneh?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Ibara-chan!" Aku kembali membungkuk lalu berlari menjauhi Ibara ke tempat Houtarou.

Kulirik Ibara. Ia terlihat lega.

Apa aku mengganggu?

"Satoshi. Kau mau membeli novel juga?" Tanya Houtarou.

Aku mengangguk. "Menurutmu novel apa yang menarik?" aku melihat judul-judul novel yang terpampang di rak buku.

_Fall in Love With You_

_Paris in Love_

_I Love You_

_Watashi Anatani Kotoga, Suki Nano_

Percintaan semua? Demi Tuhan…

"Tergantung. Aku lebih memilih misteri dan aksi." Jawab Houtarou. "Kau suka percintaan?" tanya Houtarou, salah pengertian.

Sebenarnya bukannya aku _membenci_ cerita percintaan. Tapi entah kenapa kurang suka. Mungkin karena aku laki-laki ya?

Aku beranjak dan mengitari beberapa rak, hingga mendapatkan topik yang aku sukai.

_Konspirasi Pembunuhan Tokoh Dunia_

Kelihatannya menarik. Walaupun dari sampulnya terlihat agak menakutkan. Tapi konspirasi adalah hal yang unik dan menarik untuk diulik.

"Konspirasi?"

"Yup. Sepertinya menarik."

"Aku tidak tertarik. Terlalu rumit."

Houtarou meninggalkanku menuju kasir. Aku masih sibuk melihat-lihat beberapa buku yang terpajang.

Lalu mataku menangkap sesuatu berwarna merah muda di lantai dekat rak buku novel tentang konspirasi dan misteri disebelahku. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

Jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura. Milik perempuan?

Tapi aneh. Jatuh dibagian novel misteri konspirasi? Padahal aku yakin palingan hanya laki-laki yang tertarik akan topik ini.

Aku memasukan jepit rambut itu kedalam saku celanaku. Siapatahu milik jodohku, hahaha.

"Satoshi!" Houtarou memanggilku dari bagian kasir. "Tunggu!" seruku.

* * *

Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu kamarku yang terbuat dari kayu. Lalu aku menghempaskan tas ranselku yang berisi alat tulis dan buku pelajaran serta novel yang tadi aku beli di toko buku. Aku hanya mengambil novelnya lalu melepaskan syal yang aku pakai.

Aku menghempaskan tubuh ke kasur.

_Konspirasi Pembunuhan Tokoh Dunia_

Seru tidak, _nih_?

Selembar demi selembar novel itu aku buka. Dari kata-katanya terlihat meyakinkan bahwa novel ini akan seru. Tapi entahlah.

"_You got a mail!"_

_Handphone_-ku berbunyi. Pasti ada _e-mail_ masuk.

Aku melihat _hand phone_ku. Dari Houtarou. Tumben sekali ia mengirim _e-mail_.

_To : SATOSHI_Fukube _

_From : HOUTAROU_Oreki23 _

_Subject : Sekolah_

_"Kakakku menyuruhku untuk mengikuti klub sastra di Kamiyama nanti. Katanya klub itu hamper bubar dan tidak ada anggotanya. Menurutmu bagaimana?"_

Ada apa dengan kakaknya Houtarou? Tumben-tumbennya.

Mungkin aku juga akan ikut dengan Houtarou. Tapi sepertinya nanti aku akan ikut komite sekolah, dan… Klub menjahit mungkin? Karena suatu saat aku ingin jadi _designer_ dan artis.

Yah, aku memang bercita-cita menjadi _designer_. Mungkin itu alasannya mengapa aku selalu tampil dengan gaya busana yang terbaru. Aku mengoleksi berbagai macam pakaian, tas, dan aksesoris seperti syal. Tapi aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku dapat membuat baju sendiri dan menjadi _designer_ terkenal.

Banyak yang mentertawakan. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Apapun yang aku lakukan, aku menjadi diri sendiri. Walaupun orang lain mentertawakan dan berkata kalau aku mirip perempuan-baik dari fisik maupun sifat-tapi aku menjadi diriku sendiri. Dan aku bahagia!

_To : HOUTAROU_Oreki23 _

_From : SATOSHI_Fukube _

_Subject : Re : Sekolah_

_"Mungkin itu bagus? Klub sastra sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak menguras tenagamu. Hey, kau bukan tipe orang yang mau repot repot membuang tenaga hanya untuk kegiatan klub kan? Tapi kurasa aku tidak dapat menemanimu karena aku akan masuk klub menjahit dan komite sekolah."_

Terkirim.

Belum satu menit. _Hand phone _ku berbunyi lagi.

_To : SATOSHI_Fukube _

_From : HOUTAROU_Oreki23 _

_Subject : Re : Re : Sekolah_

_"Aku tidak mengajakmu untuk menemaniku. Sampai bertemu besok. Semoga kita tidak sekelas."_

Menusuk.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dasar Houtarou. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau ia hanya akan bermalas-malasan di klub itu. Lagipula anggotanya hanya dia. Tapi enak juga. Bisa memakai ruang klub sesuka hati.

Aku berbaring dengan santai, menatap langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi dengan hiasan-hiasan bintang yang aku buat sendiri sewaktu SD.

Kehidupan SMA seperti mawar…

"_You got a mail!"_

Houtarou lagi? Tidak mungkin.

Aku melihat layar _touch screen hand phone_ ku.

"Ibara-chan?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Spoiler Next Chapter :**

"Jadi apa yang kau mau?!" seorang perempuan berseragam SMA Kamiyama terlihat tengah marah didalam sebuah ruang klub. "Jangan permainkan aku!" jeritnya dengan wajah berlinang air mata.


	2. Chapter 2

****(Tadinya mau dimasukin unsur romance seperti pada spoiler di CH sebelumnya tapi ternyata malah kepanjangan. Jadi di CH kali ini di tekankan unsur misteri dulu.)

Rikuo Nurarihyon : Terimakasih sudah mau baca :'D Hyouka sudah saya tonton sampai akhir. Kesal Mayaka nggak jadian sama Fuku-chan 3 Di CH ini ada misterinya ko. Si pemecah misteri tetap Houtarou, tapi ceritanya diambil dari sudut pandang Fuku-chan. Sengaja dipanggil Ibara biar perkembangan percintaannya kelihatan XD Baca aja deh sampai akhir XDD /promosi

* * *

**Kelas 1-2**

* * *

_To : SATOSHI_Fukube _

_From : MAYAKA_Ibara _

_Subject : -_

_"Besok pulang sekolah ada waktu? Kalau ada aku ingin bertemu di perpus."_

Wah, Ibara-chan… Bertemu untuk apa?

Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Pasti memerah. Ya, jarang-jarang aku mendapat _e-mail_ dari seorang gadis. Lagi pula gadis mana yang tertarik untuk mendekati aku, Fukube Satoshi? Tidak ada. Sejauh ini hanya Ibara-chan.

_To : MAYAKA_Ibara _

_From : SATOSHI_Fukube _

_Subject : -_

_"Tentu. Tepatnya jam berapa?"_

Baru beberapa detik aku mengirim _e-mail _itu. _Hanphone_ku sudah berbunyi lagi.

"_You got a mail!"_

_To : SATOSHI_Fukube _

_From : MAYAKA_Ibara _

_Subject : -_

_"Jam 3? Setengah jam setelah pulang sekolah tak apa kan?"_

Tentu Ibara-chan. Tak apa-apa untukku. Lagi pula besok palingan aku hanya mendaftar masuk klub lalu pulang. Dirumah akupun sendiri karena orangtua ku kerja.

_To : MAYAKA_Ibara _

_From : SATOSHI_Fukube _

_Subject : -_

_"Baik. Jam 3 di perpus~ :D_"

Aku menekan tombol send lalu menghempaskan _handphone_ ku ke atas bantal.

Besok hari pertama di SMA Kamiyama.. Pasti menyenangkan!

* * *

Ditempat lain. Didalam sebuah kamar yang _girly_ dan dipenuhi rak buku berisi _manga-manga_ terbaru maupun lama.

Ibara tengah duduk bersila diatas kasurnya sambil memegangi _handphone_ miliknya dengan wajah merah.

"_Sekai de! Ichiban ohime-sama!"_

Terdengar suara _handphone_ yang ia pegang. Lalu alunan musik _World Is Mine – Hatsune Miku _mulai terdengar, lagu itu memang _ringtone _untuk _e-mail_ masuk. Sebelum lagu itu selesai Ibara langsung menekan tombol _read_.

_To : MAYAKA_Ibara _

_From : SATOSHI_Fukube _

_Subject : -_

_"Baik. Jam 3 di perpus~ :D_"

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Ibara. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang, sehingga posisi tubuhnya menjadi terlentang.

"Asiik! Terimakasih Tuhan~" serunya lalu ia tertawa bahagia.

* * *

Langit cerah dengan beberapa awan putih yang memayungi murid-murid SMA Kamiyama yang tengah memasuki gerbang. Hari ini adalah upacara penyambutan murid baru. Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran dan bertaburan. Nampaknya alampun menikmati hari pertama masuk sekolah ini.

Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang ditemani temanku, Houtarou dan-seperti biasanya-ia hanya menunjukan ekspresi datar. Seakan-akan tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Hahahaha, dasar Houtarou.

Aku menengok kea rah Houtarou yang tengah menguap. "Kurang tidur tadi malam?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil. "Apa urusanmu, Satoshi?" Houtarou menjawab dengan ketus.

Aku tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Houtarou. Aku langsung menggeleng.

Sebenarnya tingkah ketus dan hemat energimu itu lucu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Nanti kau marah.

Tapi, eh. Memangnya Houtarou mau meluangkan energinya untuk marah?

"T-tidak!" Jawabku lalu berhenti tertawa.

Houtarou dan aku memasuki gedung. Aku mengganti sepatuku dengan sepatu khusus lalu berjalan menuju koridor.

Nampak banyak siswa dan siswi yang mengerumuni papan pengumuman. Kertas pembagian kelas pasti ada disitu.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat tua yang nampak sangat _familiar_ tengah meloncat-loncat dibelakang kerumunan. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan pendek membuatnya sulit untuk memasuki kerumunan.

Itu Ibara-chan~

Aku langsung berlari kecil mendekatinya. "Pagi, Ibara-chan!" sapaku sambil menepuk pundaknya. Ibara langsung menoleh. "Pagi, Fuku-chan!" jawabnya dengan nada riang namun tatapan yang ketus.

"Kesulitan ya?" tanyaku sambil terkekeh. "Uh. Terlalu banyak orang tinggi disini." Ujar Ibara, aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku berjinjit untuk melihat papan nama.

_Chitanda Eru…..1-1_

Klan Chitanda disekolah ini? Hebat!

Kau pasti bertanya mengapa ku bilang hebat. Keluarga Chitanda adalah pemilik salah satu perkebunan dan sawah terbesar disini. Dan dari yang aku dengar, Chitanda Eru adalah perempuan berprestasi dan ia mendapat nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk SMA ini.

_Oreki Houtarou…1-2_

_._

_._

_Satoshi Fukube…1-2_

Oh, sekelas lagi. Takdir, hahahaha.

Ngomong-ngomong mana Ibara?

_Ibara Mayaka…1-6_

"Ibara-chan kelas 1-6. Aku dan Houtarou kelas 1-2." Ujarku lalu berhenti berjinjit. Ibara terlihat kecewa. "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ibara lalu berjalan meninggalkanku ke kelasnya tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

Aneh.

Ah, aku harus segera ke kelas.

* * *

"Maaf. Tapi ruang kelas ini sudah penuh." Ujar seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berambut hitam rapi yang berlagak seperti ketua kelas dihadapanku.

"Tapi aku Fukube Satoshi dan di papan nama, namaku tertulis di kelas 1-2." ujarku tak mau kalah.

Ini aneh! Mengapa kursi di kelas ini sudah kosong?

Aku melirik Houtarou yang tengah duduk di bangku pojok kelas. Dia terlihat tengah memperhatikanku, tapi ketika aku melihatnya ia malah membuang muka.

'Si bodoh itu.' Gumam Houtarou. Ia memandang ke luar jendela, melihat langit yang biru. Sebuah warna cerah yang ia pikir sangat tidak cocok dalam hidupnya. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa kakaknya sering menyebutnya suram.

"Tapi maaf Fukube-san, sepertinya anda salah membaca. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong namaku Kenji Maeda."

Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku salah membaca.

"Baiklah Kenji-san. Tapi aku yakin namaku tertulis disitu."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kelas ini sudah penuh?!"

Wajah Kenji perlahan-lahan menunjukan ekspresi marah. Wajar ia marah karena aku bersikap ketus untuk menahan rasa kesalku.

Lagipula kenapa kelas ini bisa penuh? Aneh. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa duduk manis di kursi sambil menunggu guru datang.

Kenji menghela napas. "Sebaiknya kita kembali melihat papan pengumuman untuk lebih jelas."

Aku langsung mengangguk.

* * *

_Oreki Houtarou…1-2_

_._

_._

_Satoshi Fukube…1-2_

"Itu namaku. Aku tidak salah kan?" tanyaku.

Wajah bersalah nampak di wajah Kenji.

"Maaf kan aku sudah menuduhmu." Ujar Kenji.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa mungkin ada penyusup di kelasku?"

Kelas-_ku_ ya? Kelas kekuasaanmu? Nampaknya Kenji memang berkeinginan untuk menjadi ketua kelas. Atau mungkin komite sekolah.

"Oy Satoshi!"

Aku mendengar suara Houtarou yang mendekat. Sontak aku langsung menengok. Seperti biasa Houtarou hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar, namun ekspresinya kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kau di kelas berapa?" tanya Houtarou.

Dia pura-pura tidak tahu?

"1-2. Sama sepertimu."

"Kau ini terlalu cepat memakannya."

"Apa?"

"Kunyah dulu baru telan. Untuk seorang _database _kau ini cukup bodoh."

Kali ini ucapan Houtarou benar-benar membuatku pusing. Sebenarnya aku agak tersinggung dengan ucapan _database _bodoh yang ia berikan tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa mendapat sebuah petunjuk. Aku berdiam diri dan menatap kembali papan pengumuman.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu ya?" tanya Kenji sambil menyelidik Houtarou.

Houtarou hanya terdiam.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

(Ada yang tahu mengapa kursi di kelas 1-2 sudah penuh? Ini misteri yang sangat mudah ko.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hari pertama di SMA Kamiyama dan aku sudah mendapat masalah. Memalukan.

Houtarou, Kenji dan aku berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas 1-2. Keheningan mengikuti kami. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara, aku pun diam.

Langkah kaki Houtarou berhenti di ambang pintu kelas, lalu ia menyender ke pintu.

"Oy Satoshi!" Houtarou berteriak di ambang pintu kelas. Semua orang langsung menoleh kearah Houtarou.

"Hey Houtarou, untuk apa kau memanggilku kalau aku berada didepanmu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Yang benar?"

Tiba-tiba seorang murid laki-laki berambut _blond_ dengan mata sipit mendekati Houtarou. "Apa?" tanyanya. Houtarou hanya menggeleng. Lelaki itu langsung memandang Houtarou dengan tatapan aneh lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Mengerti?" tanya Houtarou.

Aku dan Kenji memandang satu sama lain.

Tunggu sebentar.

Biarkan aku berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

Nah!

"Mengerti!" jawabku sambil menepuk dahi. "Maaf dan terimakasih Kenji-san, Houtarou!" ujarku sambil nyengir kuda.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti!" Kenji menatap Houtarou dengan tatapan aneh. "Ah, ini hanya kecerobohanku saja ko Kenji-san." Aku tersenyum. "Jangan dipikirkan." Lanjutku.

Tapi wajah Kenji malah menunjukan ekspresi penasaran yg lebih kuat.

Houtarou menghela napas.

"Biar aku jelaskan."

Aku menyeringai kecil. Houtarou, ternyata dibalik kemalasannya ada kelebihan yang tersembunyi. Keren juga aku memiliki teman seperti dia. Yah walaupun ini hanya masalah kecil, tapi tetap saja. Kemampuannya menyelesaikan dan menguak masalah dalam waktu singkat sangat patut untuk dipuji.

"Seperti kita ketahui, nama lengkap Satoshi adalah Fukube Satoshi. Benar?"

Aku mengangguk sambil bersenandung pelan. Houtarou berjalan pelan menuju papan pengumuman, aku dan Kenji mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Di papan pengumuman juga ditulis nama Fukube-san kan?" tanya Kenji. "Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

Kenji agak terbelalak. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Houtarou menghela napas panjang sambil menunjuk papan pengumuman.

_Kazuto Yuki…1-2_

_Kenji Maeda…..1-2_

_Matsune Fuji…..1-2_

_Nanaka Nana…1-2_

_Oreki Houtarou…1-2_

_Osamu Kagami…1-2_

_Satoshi Fukube…1-2_

_Shouta Izumi…1-2_

"Itu Satoshi Fukube!" ujar Kenji.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Hey Kenji-san. Coba perhatikan semua nama yang ada disitu." Ujar Houtarou.

"Namaku disitu tertulis Kenji Maeda. Nanaka Nana, dia temanku. Nana-chan." Wajah Kenji perlahan memerah. Langsung terbesit pikiran kalau Nanaka adalah –teman tapi mesra- Kenji. Yah, kehidupan SMA memang menyenangkan seperti…

"Semuanya ditulis dengan nama keluarga didepan dan nama kecil dibelakang." Ujar Houtarou memecahkan lamunanku.

"Namaku, Oreki Houtarou. Namamu, Kenji Maeda. Semuanya ditulis dengan nama keluarga didepan. Kecuali Satoshi Fukube."

Aku mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Dengan kata lain. Itu bukanlah nama Satoshi melainkan nama seorang murid dengan marga Satoshi dan nama kecil Fukube. Tadi aku sempat memanggil Satoshi dan orang itu merasa terpanggil lalu mendekatiku. Kau melihatnya kan?"

Kenji tercengang.

Masuk akal. Memang masuk akal. Houtarou memang hebat.

Aku bertepuk tangan. "Houtarou, ternyata isi otakmu bisa dipakai juga." Ujarku sambil tertawa. "Ini hanya keberuntungan." Ujar Houtarou.

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Kenji.

Houtarou kembali menunjuk papan pengumuman. "Namamu disitu." Ujarnya.

_._

_._

_Fukube Satoshi….1-4_

_._

Ah kelas 1-4.

"Terimakasih!" Ucapku sambil membungkuk. "Err… Kenji-san, Houtarou, maaf sudah merepotkan." Aku membungkuk hormat. Agak merona pipiku karena malu sudah merepotkan mereka. Tapi yang namanya manusia juga pasti ada kalanya salah bukan?

"Ah tidak perlu sungkan!" ujar Kenji sambil tersenyum, yang terkesan menjaga _image._

"Merepotkan kau ini." Ujar Houtarou, dingin seperti biasa.

Sudah kuduga jawaban Houtarou akan seperti itu. Dasar si penghemat energi, hahaha.

"Dasar abu-abu!" gurauku sambil tertawa.

Wajah Houtarou langsung berubah, nampaknya ia menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya. "Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena diejekmu." Ujarnya ketus. Aku tertawa. "Tentu saja."

"Jadi mau sampai kapan kau disini?"

Ah, sampai lupa. Sebentar lagi guru-guru pasti akan datang ke kelas. Kalau aku tidak berada di bangkuku mungkin aku akan dikira membolos.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

* * *

"Anak-anak. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian." Ucap Pak Watanabe, selaku guru biologi sambil meninggalkan kelas.

Pak Watanabe kuakui cukup tegas dan cara mengajarnya juga mudah dipahami. Dia adalah wali kelas ku. Guru senior seperti beliau sangat asik diajak bicara maupun berdebat. Aku memang beruntung~

Aku menghela napas. Lalu aku melirik jam dinding kelas.

Jam setengah tiga.

Masih ada waktu untuk mendaftar ekskul. Keinginanku untuk menjadi komite sekolah pun sudah terwujud karena tadi Pak Watanabe menunjukku sebagai perwakilan kelas di komite sekolah.

Hari yang menyenangkan seperti mawar….

Dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah, kutemukannya sisi lain Houtarou yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Hehehehe, suatu saat kelebihan Houtarou itu pasti akan diketahui semua orang. Dan itu akan membuatnya memiliki banyak teman agar dia bisa memiliki kehidupan SMA berwarna mawar.

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar kelas sambil bersenandung pelan. "_I love you, baby baby baby!_ _Boku wa aidoru!" _Lagu _Baby Baby Baby! _milik sebuah _Idol Group_ AKB48 yang tengah _booming_ belakangan ini.

Lirik lagu itu memang sangat perempuan sekali. Tapi personil-personilnya cantik dan begitu _fashionable_. Sangat menarik hati. Melihat mereka seperti melihat bidadari jatuh dari surga dihadapanku—eh malah ngelantur.

Koridor sekolah tiba-tiba menjadi sepi. Mungkin karena semua orang sudah pulang atau berdiam diri di ruangan ekskul. Aku sendiri juga sedang berjalan menuju ruang ekskul menjahit yang akan aku ikuti.

Langkah kakiku berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang terliht cukup ramai. Lalu aku membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

"Permisi. Apa ini ruangan klub menjahit?" tanyaku sambil menyelidik sisi ruangan.

Di meja terdapat beberapa mesin jahit, potongan kain dimana-mana, didalam kelas itu terdapat enam orang perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki yang tengah saling berbicara sambil memegang kain dan kertas namun pandangan mereka beralih kepadaku yang membuka pintu.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dikuncir dua menghampiriku. "Tentu! Kau ingin mendaftar?" tanya gadis itu. Aku mengangguk. "Silakan isi formulirnya setelah itu kami akan memperkenalkan diri." Ujar gadis itu lagi sambil memberikan secarik kertas. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Satu lagi kehidupan mawar berwarna yang kudapat!

* * *

Teng… Teng..

Jam sekolah kembali berdentang. Kali ini berdentang sebanyak lima kali. Pertanda waktu tela menunjukkan jam lima sore. Banyak siswi dan siswa yang sudah pulang dan sebagian lagi tengah berkemas. Begitu juga aku dan kakak-kakak kelasku di klub menjahit. Saking senangnya menjahit kami sampai lupa waktu.

"Oy, Satoshi-kun. Kami duluan ya!" ujar Kak Mayu, selaku ketua klub yang tadi memberiku formulir pendaftaran dan mengajariku banyak hal. "Silakan!" ujarku yang masih sibuk membersihkan sisa kain-kain yang berserakan.

Karena aku anggota baru. Jadi rasanya tidak enak kalau aku pulang duluan. Setidaknya aku akan membersihkan sampah-sampah para kakak kelasku sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah diterima di klub.

Aku menyapu ruangan klub dengan telaten.

Tiba-tiba aku menangkap bayangan sesosok gadis pendek yang nampak familiar tengan berlari memasuki ruang klub.

Aku menengok.

Belum selesai aku menangkap wajahya dengan jelas ia sudah berteriak. "Fuku-chan idiot!" jerit gadis itu.

Fuku-_chan_? Panggilan itu kan…

"Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya melupakan janjimu?! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" jerit gadis itu lagi.

Ibara?

Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa!

_"Baik. Jam 3 di perpus~ :D_"

Aku lupa janjiku itu! Argh, bodohnya aku!

Kalau Ibara, dia pasti akan marah. Dan marahnya Ibara itu sangat antusias. Ia tidak akan berhenti memaki-makiku idiot dan menjerit-jerit penuh emosi. Gawat. Aku akan terjebak di ruangan klub ini untuk maksimal satu jam kedepan.

"Maaf.. Aku lupa."

"Hanya bilang maaf?!"

Emosi marah dan sedih tercampur aduk di wajah Ibara. Aku bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Jadi aku diam, memalingkan wajahku. Tidak mungkin aku berbalik marah kepada Ibara. Dia hanya seorang perempuan.

"Kenapa memalingkan wajah?! Jadi sebenarnya apa maumu?!" jerit Ibara.

Ibara memang sangat pemarah. Ah aku bingung harus menghadapinya seperti apa.

"Jangan permainkan aku!"

Permainkan?

Apa aku terlihat seperti yang mempermainkan dia? Aku hanya lupa akan janjiku dengannya. Apa itu begitu penting baginya? Kuakui aku memang salah. Tapi mempermainkan dia? Aku tidak pernah.

Aku kembali menatap Ibara dan seketika aku terbelalak.

Ibara menangis. Air matanya berlinang-linang.

Apa aku sejahat itu?! Apa aku yang membuatnya menangis? Ya Tuhan aku ini mahkluk apa sih sampai tega membuatnya menangis.

Aku merasa bersalah. Tapi dilain pihak aku tidak terlalu perduli. Perasaanku… labil. Seperti sebuah mawar berwarna yang tengah kuncup, bingung akan mekar sekarang atau tidak.

"Kau tahu tidak?! Aku menunggumu lebih dari dua jam tahu! Dua jam! Dan kau disini bersenang-senang! Aku di perpustakaan menunggumu sendirian! Sampai perpustakaan kosong tahu! Kosong! Kau tahu kan aku bukan orang yang sabaran?! Kenapa kau biarkan aku sendirian menunggumu idiot! Idiot! Aku sampai kebosanan di perpustakaan! Tahu kebosanan?! Aku itu orang yang tidak suka kebosanan tahu! Tiga komik pun sudah selesai aku baca demi menunggumu! Fuku-chan idiot!"

Ibara kembali marah. Aku terdiam. Hanya diam. Dan aku akan terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hingga maksimal satu jam kedepan…

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
